If I were a man
by Kuma Tulen
Summary: Akagi tidak percaya, bahwa seutuhnya ia sudah berubah. Iya, berubah gender—"Kau buta ya! Kau itu laki-laki! Mana Akagi-san?", "GUE AKAGI, WOI! SUMPAH DEH! DEMI NASI KEPAL, GUE AKAGI!"/Multichap fict!/male!Akagi x Shoukaku/genre dan warning ada di dalam/penyuntingan fiksi atau summary bisa saja terjadi/Enjoy the fict/CHAPTER 2 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Dari tirai yang sedikit terbuka, sinar mentari pagi menyelip, menembus kaca bening yang agak besar. Hingga secercah cahaya tepat mengenai mata Akagi yang terlelap, ia mengernyitkan dahi, silau. Kemudian, Akagi menutup matanya dengan tangan. Ugh.. Ya Tuhan, Akagi masih ingin tidur dengan pulas, tolong jangan ganggu dia. Ia berdecak, sinarnya benar-benar menyebalkan. Si kapal induk kebanggaan itu terpaksa bangun, duduk dengan mata masih setengah terbuka. Membenarkan _kimono_ seadanya.

 _'cklek'_

"Akagi- _san.._. Hei! Siapa kau?!"

Akagi menolehkan kepala pada pintu yang terbuka, melihat Kaga yang menatapnya horror sambil menunjuk dirinya seperti seorang tersangka penjahat. Lalu dengan pertanyaan konyol itu, Akagi hanya memiringkan kepala.

"Kenapa sih, Kaga- _san_? Ini aku, Akagi, kau masih setengah tertidur ya? .. Hoam..,"

"Kau bukan AKAGI! Siapa dirimu, pria cabul?! Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?!"

Hah? Pria cabul? Nama? Akagi makin bingung.

"Kaga- _san_? Ada apa dengan dirimu? Aku? Pria? Hei, kau mabuk atau apa, tentu saja aku gadis kapal," Akagi yang masih setengah tertidur itu meyakinkan diri dengan menepuk dadanya.

Tunggu—kok? Dadanya tidak ada? Yang ia sentuh hanya dada bidang nan kekar. Akagi langsung melek, buru-buru Akagi meraba-raba dadanya lagi, benar-benar rata, seperti seorang pria. Ia tersadar, suaranya juga bukan seperti seorang gadis. Yang terdengar malah suara bariton. Ia juga merasakan tubuhnya sedikit lebih besar dan berotot. Akagi membeku di tempat. Ini bohong kan?

"Hei, Kaga- _san_ , katakan. Aku perempuan atau laki-laki?"

Sebuah handuk melayang ke wajah Akagi, dengan keras.

"Kau. Bukan. Akagi- _san_ , sialan. Pergi kau, pria cabul! Kau kemanakan Akagi- _san,_ hah?!"

"Katakan saja padaku! Aku ini perempuan atau laki-laki?!"

"Kau buta ya! Kau itu laki-laki! Mana Akagi- _san_!?" Akagi wajahnya menghitam. Dia bisu. Lidahnya kelu, tubuhnya berkeringat dingin.

Gusti nu Agung, apa yang telah terjadi?

 **"GUE AKAGI, WOI! SUMPAH DEH! DEMI NASI KEPAL, GUE AKAGI!"**

.

.

* * *

 **If I were a man**

 **.**

 **Kantai Collection Fanfiction**

 **Pair : male!Akagi x Shoukaku, dan lainnya(?)**

 **Genre : romance/humor**

 **Disclaimer : Kancolle © Kadokawa Game**

 **Warning : OOC, garing, alur kecepetan, typo(s), Akagi baperan(?), dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Setelah insiden yang sangat mencengangkan, Akagi berhasil dibekuk oleh Kaga dengan tali tambang lalu mengikatnya, dan dibawa ke Laksamana untuk diintrogasi lebih lanjut. Akagi? Dia pingsan ketika Kaga mengikatnya, kepalanya pusing mendadak. Biarkan, terserah mau diapakan Kaga. Dengan kejam, Kaga menyeret seorang pria yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Akagi ke ruangan Laksamana. Sesampainya di sana, Laksamana dikagetkan dengan suara dobrakan pintu oleh Kaga. Wajah Kaga seram, dingin, dan terlihat judes. Sang Laksamana bergidik, sambil mengintip apa yang Kaga seret. Makin terkejut lagi, Kaga membawa pria asing entah siapa itu, sang Laksamana tidak tahu. "Kaga.. dia-"

"Laksamana, mari kita bangunkan dia. Akan kuhajar orang ini habis-habisan,"

Laksamana menggaruk-garuk pipinya, "Sebelum itu, Kaga, beritahu aku siapa dia. Lalu bagaimana dia.. eng.. kau ikat seperti itu?"

"Dengar, Laksamana, kau bangunkan saja orang ini—"

"Aku tidak tahu permasalahannya, makanya kau ceritakan dulu!"

Kaga menghela nafas, lalu melempar orang yang pingsan itu ke depan, agak jauh darinya. Akagi yang disangka pria cabul itu masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Aku menemukan pria cabul ini di kamar Akagi ketika aku ingin mengajak Akagi- _san_ sarapan bersama. Terlebih, ia berada di futon Akagi- _san_ dan dia mengaku-ngaku sebagai Akagi- _san,_ Laksamana! Memalukan sekali orang ini! Aku akan mencari Akagi- _san!_ "

Laksamana tercengang, "Eit eit eit, jangan pergi dulu!" Kaga menatap si Laksamana tajam.

Si pemimpin pangkalan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskan perlahan, "Bangunkan dia pertama, kita tanyakan siapa orang ini,"

Kaga berjalan mendekati pria itu, kemudian menendangnya. Masih belum bangun, Kaga menampar wajahnya beberapa kali, cukup keras. Akagi menjerit, guling-guling dalam keadaan masih diikat. Kaga menarik Akagi, menyiapkan tinju, "Dimana. Akagi- _san_. Sialan,"

"Sudah kubilang, aku Akagi, Kaga- _san!_ Masa kau tidak percaya?!"

'Mana ada yang percaya sih kalau lagi begini, mas,' batin Laksamana. "Hei! Pria asing! Bagaimana kau bisa ada di kamar Akagi? kau sembunyikan dimana dia?" tanya Laksamana.

Akagi memberontak dari tahanan Kaga, "Aku Akagi. A-ka-gi! Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menjadi seorang pria seperti ini!"

Akagi berusaha meyakini mereka. Bahkan, Laksaman dan Kaga saja tidak percaya dengannya, bagaimana menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Boro-boro menjelaskan, dari bangun tidur pun, Akagi tak tahu menahu apa yang telah terjadi pada tubuhnya hingga menjadi pria yang lebih tampan dari si Laksamana. Potongan rambut yang pendek dan mata yang menajam bagai seorang pria tulen, Akagi pening seketika.

"Tidak ada waktu untukmu menjelaskan, sialan. Katakan saja dimana Akagi- _san_ ," Kaga menatap Akagi dingin, yang ditatap bergidik.

"Kaga- _san_! Sudah kubilang, aku adalah Akagi! Kapal induk Divisi Satu!"

Si Laksamana hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, ia memijat pelipisnya. Ini masih pagi, bahkan belum mencapai pukul delapan, tapi masalah selalu datang dengan cepat. Ada-ada saja.

"Kaga, hentikan," perintah si Laksamana. Pemimpin itu mendekati Akagi yang masih terduduk di bawah dengan tambang yang masih mengikat dirinya, Laksamana berjongkok.

"Daritadi, kau yakin sekali bahwa kau Akagi. Nah, buktikan kalau kau memang Akagi, kuberi kesempatan untuk membuktikannya,"

Kaga terkejut, Akagi tersenyum. Laksamana memang selalu dapat diandalkan, beruntunglah Akagi itu.

"Bagaimana dengan memberikanku _onigiri_? Atau _kare_? Jangan seporsi! Kalau bisa segunung!"

"Kau hanya lapar saja 'kan, sialan? Mau mencoba mengelabui kami, hah?!" Lagi, Kaga menyemburkan kalimat negatif. Akagi menghela nafas, seperti yang dia duga bahwa menaklukan sang Kaga itu tidaklah mudah. Kepribadian yang dingin nan tegas itu membentuk dirinya menjadi sosok gadis kapal yang kuat, sampai Akagi saja takjub padanya. Tapi, yang namanya sudah seperti saudara sedaging, merubuhkan Kaga sangat mudah bagi Akagi.

"Kaga- _san_ , kau menyukai Zuikaku 'kan?"

Kaga seketika batuk, tersedak. Bagaimana pria bajingan ini bisa tahu? Oke, Kaga sebenarnya tidak ingin dan tak akan pernah ingin untuk mengakui bahwa dia menyukai juniornya sendiri, Zuikaku. Wajah Kaga memerah, sampai ke telinga. Akagi yang melihatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Tuh, aku benar 'kan. Karena kau selalu cerita padaku, ada perasaan aneh bergejolak dalam dirimu tiba-tiba. Perutmu mual, jantungmu berdegup lebih cepat, tubuhmu bergetar tak jelas saat berdekatan pada juniormu. Pfftt.. dan kukatakan bahwa kau sedang jatuh cinta. Pada, Zu-i-ka-ku,"

Kaga tak bisa menahannya lagi, dia berteriak histeris. Si Laksamana kaget, memandang Kaga sedikit ternganga. Akhirnya, Kaga berhenti berteriak. Mendekati Akagi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, yang didekati mengedipkan mata beberapa kali.

"Laksamana, pinjam pedang yang tersangket di pinggulmu,"

"Un-untuk apa?" tanya Laksamana takut-takut.

Kaga mengeluarkan aura gelap tiba-tiba, Akagi dan Laksamana bergidik. "Berikan saja padaku,"

Si Laksamana mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarung, lalu memberikannya pada Kaga. Dengan pedang di genggaman, Kaga kembali mendekati Akagi. Gadis yang mendadak menjadi pria itu mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

" _TEITOKU!_ KENAPA DIKASIH PEDANGNYA?! KAGA- _SAN_ MAU MEMBUNUHKU!" Racau Akagi pada si Laksamana yang memandangnya pasrah, melantunkan doa-doa dan siap mengurus semua pemakaman bagi Akagi. Pria yang meracau tadi menyumpahi si Laksamana dengan berbagai sebutan, kampret emang.

"Bersiaplah," ucap Kaga, mengangkat pedangnya dan siap menebas. Akagi meneguk ludah. Pedang mulai diayunkan, Akagi menutup matanya.

 _srek!_

Lho? Kok?

Akagi membuka matanya, mengecak seluruh tubuh apakah ada yang terluka. Tidak ditemukan. Yang ada, tambang yang mengikatnya sudah terpotong dan tergeletak begitu saja. Wajahnya berubah berseri-seri, lekas menatap Kaga yang menatap balik dengan datar. Apakah Kaga percaya padanya? Betulkah itu? Langsung saja, Akagi memeluk Kaga. Sebuah tinju dilayangkan Kaga pada perut Akagi, pria itu mengerang sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kaga- _san?!"_

"... kau itu seorang laki-laki, bego,"

Fix. Kaga mengatai bego Akagi. Pria itu menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan, kiranya meredakan sakit hatinya tadi. Mulai dari sekarang, entah sampai kapan, Akagi harus jaga-jaga dengan Kaga berhubung ia sudah menjadi seorang pria. Akagi tidak bisa peluk-peluk Kaga, Akagi tidak bisa mandi bareng Kaga, Akagi tidak bisa tidur bareng Kaga, Akagi tidak bisa gandeng-gandeng Kaga. Ah.. kenyataan yang pahit. Rasanya, barang tidak menyentuh atau menggandeng Kaga dalam sehari saja sangat mustahil bagi Akagi. Bukan karena suka atau cinta, Kaga sudah seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri. Ia merasa aman bila Kaga berada di sisinya, hanya itu.

"Jadi, Kaga- _san_ mempercayaiku?"

Kaga menghela nafas, "Karena, tidak ada lagi selain dirimu yang tahu kebenaran tadi, maka mau tak mau aku mempercayaimu,"

"Kata siapa? Aku juga tahu kok," ucap si :aksmana barusan. Seketika, pukulan mentah dilayangkan pada Laksamana dari Kaga. Akagi tertawa garing.

Kemudian Akagi meraba lagi tubuhnya, sedikit membuka kimono tidurnya, "Tubuh gue _six-pack_ juga ya, macam roti sobek,"

 **BHUAAK!**

Kaga memukul Akagi sehingga Akagi agak terpental jauh.

.

* * *

Si Laksamana membebaskan Akagi, pemimpin itu sudah percaya padanya. Syukurlah. Sebelum si Laksamana memperbolehkan Akagi keluar dari ruangannya, pria itu memberitahunya bahwa Akagi harus pindah kamar, pindah kamar mandi. Saat gadis kapal lain tahu Akagi sudah berubah menjadi pria secara entah bagaimana, ia harus menguatkan hati, juga kuatkan fisik, takutnya malah digebukin ramai-ramai sama satu _kantai_.

Laksamana juga bilang bahwa dia akan mencari tahu tentang perubahan gender ini, sementara Akagi harus menjalani hidup yang sekarang sebagai seorang pria. Akagi yang diberi nasihat hanya mengangguk-angguk, sesekali memegangi rambutnya yang sudah benar-benar pendek secara ajaib. Kaga? Gadis itu sudah menghilang setelah ia memukul Akagi. Antara marah dan tidak, Akagi tidak tahu kenapa. Bisa saja kecewa dengan Akagi, entahlah. Takutnya lagi, Kaga akan menyikapi Akagi seperti orang asing. Memikirkannya, Akagi bergidik, tidak ingin dianggap asing oleh Kaga yang seolah saudara sedaging. Si Laksamana berkata, Akagi harus bersikap seperti pria. Okelah, mudah bagi Akagi. Tapi, meyakini tiga ratusan gadis kapal membuat Akagi ingin sekali bunuh diri. Pasti susah. Iya, susah parah.

Gusti ya gusti, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Akagi terus mengelus dadanya sabar, tabah, terus memanjatkan doa di setiap langkah. Oke, lebay banget.

Pagi, pukul delapan lewat lima, Akagi baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi Laksamana. Rambut pendek yang lepek dan sehelai handuk yang melingkari pinggang masih serasa janggal bagi Akagi. Mau bagaimana pun juga, Akagi harus bisa menjalani hidup seperti ini. Yhaa.. bisa dibilang ini baru awal. Bagaimana Akagi bisa sampai ke kamar laksamana? Berhubung masih pagi, para gadis kapal belum sepenuhnya keluar dari kamar mereka. Tadi saja, Akagi harus mengumpat-ngumpat dahulu, seperti mau maling rumah orang.

Akagi membuka lemari pakaian laksamana, yang sebelumnya sudah diberi ijin oleh empunya untuk memakai pakaiannya sementara. Ia mengambil sebuah coretcelanadalambarucoret dan sepasang _hakama_ berwarna putih merah. Lekas, Akagi memakai bajunya. Setelahnya, Akagi butuh makan, sedari tadi perutnya sudah mengeluh minta makan. Nah, bagaimana Akagi harus ke dapur? Pria tersebut nangis dalam hati, mirisnya.

' _cklek_ '

"Akagi- _san_ ,"

Akagi menoleh, di sana Kaga berdiri sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan dan segelas air putih, berjalan mendekati Akagi, menyerahkan nampannya. Pria itu hampir tersedak, untungnya dia sudah memakai pakaiannya, kalau tidak? Hidup Akagi akan selesai di situ juga, mengerikan.

"Aku mengambil makanan ini dari dapur, makanlah selagi hangat,"

Akagi tersenyum pada Kaga, lalu air matanya keluar secara perlahan. Akagi terharu, ingin meluapkan perasaan ini, apa daya Akagi tidak bisa memeluk Kaga. Ah baper.

"Terima kasih, Kaga- _san_. Untung saja ada dirimu,"

Kaga menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali, "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau akan dibakar di tengah _chinjufu_ oleh para gadis kapal ketika dipergoki di dapur." Akagi tertawa renyah.

Akagi memandang nampan, sepiring kare super besar, tak lupa segelas air dan makanan penutupnya, puding karamel. Wih.. enaknya, sampai-sampai perutnya tak bisa diajak kompromi dan malah berbunyi lagi.

"Makan di sini saja, Akagi- _san_. Dan, apa harus kutemani?"

Akagi menggeleng, "Enggak perlu, aku tahu tahu hari ini kamu ada janji dengan Zuikaku untuk melatihnya,"

Wajah Kaga memerah, ia sedikit gelagapan, "Ko-kok Akagi- _san_ —"

"Kau 'kan bercerita padaku dua hari yang lalu, tidak ingat?"

".. Oh."

Oke, Kaga semakin mempercayai pria ini Akagi. Kenapa? Pertama, Akagi sedikit menyebalkan, contohnya saat ini. Kedua, porsi makan yang tidak wajar, menurut Kaga. Dan terakhir, bagaimana Akagi selalu berhasil membuat Kaga salah tingkah. Tolong ingatkan Kaga untuk memukul Akagi nanti mumpung sedang berubah gender.

"Kalau begitu, aku tinggal. Letakkan saja nampannya di kamar laksamana selesai makan, setelah itu terserah Akagi- _san_ mau kemana,"

Akagi mengangguk mengerti, Kaga berjalan keluar kamar, dan menutup pintunya. Akagi tahu, Kaga memang orang yang baik. Seperti apapun wujud Akagi, pasti Kaga selalu siap membantunya. Karena Akagi tahu, Kaga tidak mungkin akan bersikap dingin padanya, apapun Akagi itu. Bagi Kaga, Akagi adalah Akagi, tidak ada yang lain. Lagi, Akagi memanjatkan syukur pada Yang Maha Kuasa, sebab telah diberi partner yang kelewat baik.

Lekas, Akagi meletakkan nampan pada meja laksamana dan melahap makanannya hingga tak tersisa. Ah tunggu, Akagi lupa menanyakan mengapa tadi Kaga memukulnya. Sudahlah.

.

* * *

Akagi memutuskan untuk pergi ke _dojo_

Pria itu menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum keluar dari kamar laksamana, "Oke, Akagi, santai saja, santai. Anggap masih menjadi gadis kapal. Baiklah, _let's do it_."

Akagi memutar knop pintu, melangkahkan kaki keluar dan bergegas pergi ke _dojo_ setengah berlari. Lorong-lorong bangunan masih sepi, mungkin para gadis sedang ada di dermaga atau _dock_ atau di kamar mereka, _good!_ Akagi mempercepat langkahnya lagi. Menuruni tangga dan hap! Akagi telah sampai di luar bangunan. Dia menoleh ke kanan lalu ke kiri, gak ada gadis kapal. Sip.

" _Anata wa.._ ,"

Akagi tidak jadi menarik langkah. Bodohnya, dia malah menaruh pandang ke belakang, dengan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. Di sana, Haruna berdiri dan menatapnya bertanya-tanya. _Mpoz lah gue, ya gusti_.

"Anda.. siapa ya?" tanya Haruna, Akagi terkesiap.

"Aku..,"

 _Wait!_ Jujurkah? Bohongkah? Jika jujur, takutnya Haruna tidak akan percaya kalau Akagi berubah gender. Jika bohong? Rasanya tidak enak menyakiti Haruna diam-diam, si gadis kapal dengan hati yang polos nan suci ini. Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan, demi Haruna, Akagi harus jujur. Digebukin? Masalah belakangan. "A-aku.. Akagi,"

"Oh, Akagi- _san_ toh—He?"

Gusti gusti gusti, Akagi makin panik kala Haruna mulai menatapnya makin bertanya-tanya, terkejut campu keseriusan. Ayolah Haruna, percaya saja biar Akagi tidak mati di tempat. Akagi komat-kamit, lantunkan doa kembali.

"Ahahahaha, mana mungkin Akagi- _san_ jadi seorang pria,"

"Aku serius kok,"

"Kamu bercandanya—"

"Astaga, Haruna- _san_ , aku tidak bercanda,"

 **Jdueer!** Sesosok naga dan kilat yang menyambar menjadi latar menghitamnya muka Haruna, ditambah mulutnya yang sedikit menganga. Hell to the o, tanpa pikir panjang, Haruna menjerit, Akagi ikutan menjerit pula.

"Kamu bohong, mas!"

"Aku gak bohong, dek! Aku gak akan pernah bisa bohong sama kamu!"

Bagai suami yang kepergok jadi seme sama istrinya, Akagi sembah sujud di depan Haruna sambil nangis-nangis supaya percaya. Haruna memandang Akagi (masih) tidak percaya, dengan tangan yang menutupi mulut.

"Kalau Haruna- _san_ tidak percaya, silakan tanya pada Kaga- _san_ ,"

"Aku butuh kepastian dari kamu! Buktinya mana kalau kamu Akagi- _san!?"_

"Aku saja tidak tahu kenapa aku jadi begini, Haruna- _san!_ " Haruna bergidik, sedikit mundur ke belakang, wajahnya gelap dan pandangnya pada Akagi makin menjadi-jadi takutnya. Akagi nangis dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. Hari ini Akagi sudah nangis berapa liter? Entahlah, tidak ada yang ngitungin.

"Kumohon, Haruna- _san_.. percayalah padaku," Haruna menggeleng, Akagi makin pasrah.

"Silakan. Haruna- _san_ boleh bertanya pada Kaga- _san_ atau Laksamana sekarang juga setelah Haruna- _san_ percaya sedikit padaku, ya?"

"..."

"..."

Haruna tampak ragu. Ia memperhatikan Akagi dari atas sampai bawah, warna rambut dan irisnya sama. Mirip dengan Akagi dalam beda jenis, Haruna tak bisa menyangkal, "... Baiklah, Haruna akan percaya padamu, sedikit lho,"

Akagi bangkit, bersorak-sorai sembari menonjokkan tinju pada langit. Berkat ketulusan dan kebaikkan hati sang Haruna, Akagi tahu gadis kapal ini akan mudah percaya padanya. Gusti ya gusti, biarkan Akagi terus memanjatkan syukurnya.

Tiba-tiba, Akagi menarik tangan Haruna, maksud untuk menjabat. "Haruna- _san_ , terima kasih sudah mau percaya. Kalau boleh, aku ingin Haruna- _san_ memberitahukan hal ajaib ini kepada seluruh gadis kapal, agar nantinya mereka tidak membakar atau menenggelamkanku,"

"O-oh, baiklah," Akagi mengacungkan jempol.

"Kalau begitu Haruna- _san_ , aku ijin pergi ke _dojo_. Mau pergi ke tempat Kongou- _san_ 'kan? Aku titip salam pada dia. _Jaa matta!_ " Akagi membalikkan tubuh, berlari, meninggalkan Haruna yang masih.. eng.. bingung. Iya bingung, antara mau nangis atau senang. Ah sudahlah, kalau terus dipikirkan, yang ada Haruna stress sendiri nanti. Haruna pun membalikkan tubuh juga, berlari kecil menuju tempat kakak tertuanya itu.

.

* * *

Untungnya, Laksamana membuat satu _dojo_ lagi di dekat dermaga, agak sedikit mojok. Di sana pula, jarang gadis kapal _aircraft carrier_ yang berlatih, dengan alasan yang tempatnya memang cukup jauh dari pusat pangkalan. Mereka biasanya berlatih di _dojo_ dekat dock. Untuk Akagi, _dojo_ dekat dermaga merupakan _dojo_ yang nyaman, lebih luas dan pemandangannya langsung ke laut. Akagi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu berlatih di _dojo_ itu bersama Kaga dan Divisi Angkatan Lima. Ia lebih suka saat pesawat-pesawatnya terbang bebas di udara, memandanginya beberapa detik saja membuat Akagi tak bisa menahan rasa kagumnya. Saat angin berhembus, melencengkan akurasi menembaknya, Akagi akan menca-menca kecil, lalu tertawa, sebuah tantangan yang baru katanya. Intinya, _dojo_ kedua memang tempat yang terbaik bagi Akagi.

Dalam perjalanan, Akagi berdoa. Doa lagi? Untuk? Pertama, jangan sampai bertemu gadis kapal yang merepotkan. Kedua, tidak ditembak atau ditusuk diam-diam oleh gadis kapal yang curiga padanya. Ketiga, Kaga dan Zuikaku berlatih di _dojo_ pusat. Bisa dikatakan, Akagi sedang ingin sendiri. Perlu diketahui, walau Akagi berusaha untuk hidup menjadi seorang pria, dalam dirinya masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang sangat sangat pahit ini. Coba saja bayangkan, saat dimana kalian bangun tidur dan tiba-tiba berubah jenis, pasti syok. Begitu pun Akagi yang sampai sekarang masih memikirkan bagaimana kembali lagi ke wujud gadisnya. Akagi menghela nafas gusar, mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Akagi tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah sampai di depan _dojo_ , syukur sedang tidak bertemu gadis kapal yang lain. Wajahnya berubah sumringah, di _dojo_ tidak ada orang, Akagi yakin akan hal itu. Sebab, dari tempat Akagi berdiri, suara anak panah yang ditembakkan dan mengenai sasaran dapat terdengar. Tetapi, Akagi tidak mendengar apa-apa dari dalam sana, baguslah, Akagi bersorak dalam hati. Buru-buru Akagi melepas sandalnya, melangkah masuk ke _dojo_.

Mencapai area latihan, Akagi hampir berteriak saat melihat seorang gadis surai putih tengah bersiap menarik anak panahnya kalau tidak cepat-cepat menutup mulut. Sedang Akagi di belakang tidak berani menghampiri, antara takut mengganggu konsentrasi dan dikira pria cabul yang senang melihat lekukan tubuh para gadis. Heck! Ia tidak akan bisa berbuat hal senonoh semacam itu. Akagi menggelengkan kepala, ia salah menduga ternyata. Kalau tahu begini, Akagi nanti saja datang ke sini. Habisnya, ia penasaran, apakah dia masih bisa menembakkan anak panah dengan akurasi yang tepat dalam tubuh pria seperti ini? Maka dari itu, Akagi ingin mencobanya. Berharap sekali, kemampuannya tidak hilang, karena akan merepotkan Laksamana untuk menjalankan misi yang diberikan (itu kalau diberi tugas)

Alih-alih berbalik dan keluar, Akagi malah duduk bersila, menonton gadis yang dengan tenangnya menembakkan anak panah yang nanti berubah menjadi beberapa pesawat. Sejak dulu, Akagi senang melihat para _aircraft carrier_ melepas anak panah mereka, mau itu tengah berlatih atau _sortie_. Ada sesuatu yang membuat dadanya membuncah, seperti perasaan senang. Saat mereka menutup mata mengumpulkan konsentrasi, mengarahkan anak panah pada target, menariknya dan melepaskannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Akagi senang melihat Kaga memanah, gadis itu cukup kuat, atau bisa dibilang _carrier_ terkuat di pangkalan. Akurasinya sangat tajam, tak pernah meleset. Merindingkan si Akagi yang menatapnya terkesima. Namun, jauh dari semua itu, ada lagi seseorang yang bikin Akagi tak bisa melepas pandangnya. Dia, si gadis kapal yang tengah diam-diam ditontoni oleh Akagi, Shoukaku. Rambutnya putih menjuntai, ikat kepala merah yang senantiasa bertengger, serta iris keemasan penuh semangat di dalamnya. Akagi akan berdecak kagum, memberikan _applause_ dalam hati. Walau tak sehebat Kaga, Shoukaku cukup terampil memanah. Untuk Akagi pribadi, Shoukaku bisa mengendalikan pesawatnya dengan sangat baik, gadis ini sangat membantu dalam banyak pertempuran dan tidak jarang juga Laksamana akan menempatkan Akagi dengan Shoukaku dalam satu _fleet_. Saat tangan mereka saling menyentuh untuk bertos ria, sebuah perasaan memaksa masuk dalam hati. Perasaan apa, awalnya Akagi tidak tahu. Kemudian, ketika Shoukaku yang tiba-tiba memeluknya, menyembunyikan kepala pada jenjang leher Akagi, mengeluarkan isak tangis, menangisi Zuikaku yang terluka parah, padahal adiknya itu yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Tangan Akagi akan menggapai puncak kepala Shoukaku, membelainya dengan lembut, menenangkan juniornya dengan suara yang kelewat lembut. Berkata bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

Akagi sempat memungkiri perasaan itu. Ia tahu perasaan apa yang menganggunya belum lama. Wajahnya yang mendadak memerah dengan melihat Shoukaku menyapanya atau hanya sekadar melambai dari kejauhan. Akagi tahu semua ini.

Akagi tahu, dirinya menyukai Shoukaku.

Setelah itu, kejadian nan ajaib ini datang tak diduga. Akagi berubah menjadi seorang pria, sialnya. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu sial juga, dengan perubahan ini, Akagi makin mantap dengan perasaannya, berhubung mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang normal, jikalau Shoukaku menerimanya sebagai kekasih. Hei hei hei, Akagi, jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu, belum tentu Shoukaku senang denganmu. Oke, Akagi mendadak baper, merengkuh wajah sepenuhnya. Ah, sial sial sial, Akagi baper pakai banget.

Gadis surai putih bagai bangau membalikkan tubuh, lantai kayunya berdecit, Akagi yang mendengarnya panik, lekas menengadah. Bego si Akagi.

Mata mereka saling bertemu, sama-sama membelak. Akagi hampir menganga, panik sekaligus khawatir.

"A-a-nu..—" Gagapnya Akagi mulai muncul.

"Akagi- _senpai_? Sedang apa di sini?"

"..."

"... _Senpai_?"

Lha? Lha? Kok..?

 **"... HEEE?!"**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hola, hola, selama (tengah) malam! Di sini Reyfon. Um.. salam kenal semua, saya masih baru di fandom ini, kurang lebih setahun tapi baru bisa ngepublish satu cerita, miris ah. Ada yang shipper AkagiShoukaku? Kalau ada, mari berpesta sama saya /ngapain/ Kenapa Akagi saya buat jadi cowok? Iseng aja sih, lagipula gak masalah kan ya hahahaha selama Akagi itu ganteng /lho/

Hint-hint Kaga dan Zui juga terlihat di sini, memang niatnya mereka jadi pair sampingan gitu (maaf, saya shipper ZuiKaga, masih suka AKKG juga kok) Saya juga udah lama gak buat fiksi berchapter, tapi dijamin, bakal nyicil-nyicil update, karena saya juga mau ujian. Mungkin 5 atau 6 chapter juga sudah selesai, entahlah. Bisa jadi, gak update karena writer block hahahahanjir sialnya.

Intinya, salam kenal sama senior-senior yang sudah lama bergelut di fandom ini dan para pembaca sekalian.

Kesan, saran, dan pesan sangat Reyfon nantikan untuk kelanjutan fiksi ini.

 **Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :** Selamat siang, hai kalian yang sedang membaca fiksi sampah ini. Saya kebut ini chapter 2, serius. Bahkan saya rela gak belajar padahal sedang ujian untuk seminggu ini. Atau mungkin saya telat update hahahaha

* * *

 **Balas Review;**

 **Lord Gozilla :** Saya juga senang ada yang shipper AkagiShou selain saya /terharu /gakgitu

 **Harumi RIM :** /highfive/ Mari berlabuh bersama dengan pair-pair itu /lho

 **Katzius :** Aduh.. direview Katzius- _san_ saya seneng sekali;gak nyangka, makasih ya:"D Dada roti sobek sebenarnya saya ambil dari webtoon My Pre Wedding karya mbak Annisa , bisa dibilang inspirasi saya dari sana. Akagi butuh yang lain kali-kali, mari kesampingkan AKKG sejenak /lho

 **Joan Hozuki SKY23 :** Wuooh.. terima kasih dengan pembetulannya, Joan- _san!_ Di chap 2 ini sudah saya tingkatkan lagi. Berhubung diksi saya juga masih amburadul, semoga sudah cukup benar dan enak dibaca. Sekali lagi, makasih lho Joan- _san_ /kasihcoklat /oi/ Hahaha langsung engeh aku, memang kayak Adimas dan Adel

 **Sekian balas review. Btw, makasih yang sudah mau review, fav + follow, dan membaca fiksi buangan ini _._**

 **Yosh! Monggo chapter 2-nya!**

* * *

.

 **If I were a man**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **Kantai Collection Fanfiction**

 **Pair : male!Akagi x Shoukaku, dan lainnya(?)**

 **Genre : romance/humor**

 **Disclaimer : Kancolle © Kadokawa Game**

 **Warning : OOC, garing, alur kecepetan, typo(s), Akagi baperan(?), dll**

 **.**

 **NOTE;** _(ABC...)_ **Akagi sedang ngebatin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"... _Senpai_?"

"... HEEE?!"

Shoukaku jadi panik kala Akagi menjerit, " _Se-senpai?!_ Kau kenapa? Apa aku salah?"

Tenang, Akagi, tenang. Pria itu mengelus dadanya, menghela nafas beberapa kali, akhirnya dapat kembali tenang.

" _Senpai_ kenapa?"

Akagi menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa—Tunggu Shoukaku- _san_ , bagaimana kau tahu aku ini Akagi?"

Shoukaku terdiam, lalu tertawa. Mungkin Akagi berteriak karena Shoukaku sudah tahu bahwa pria yang tengah terduduk agak lemas tadi sudah diketahui sebelumnya. Lihatlah wajah Akagi yang masih menegang, pipi tirusnya itu tampak lucu di mata Shoukaku. Lagi Shoukaku terkikik, lain Akagi yang wajahnya merona.

"Tadi Kaga- _senpai_ datang kemari berniat menjemput Zuikaku. Kemudian, Kaga- _senpai_ bercerita bahwa Akagi- _senpai_ berubah menjadi laki-laki. Awalnya aku dan Zuikaku sempat tidak percaya, kami bahkan—maaf, mengatai itu adalah hal gila dan mustahil terjadi. Tetapi Kaga- _senpai_ meyakinkan kami sampai kami percaya. Dia bilang, Akagi- _senpai_ jadi lebih tampan dari laksamana, memang benar sih," Shoukaku mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan kekehan yang membuat Akagi menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku beruntung mempunyai partner seperti Kaga- _san_ ," Akagi bangkit berdiri, tinggi badanya tidak seperti dulu. Bahkan Shoukaku saja sampai harus mendongak untuk menatap mata Akagi. Shoukaku dibuat diam kala menatap mata yang menajam itu, tetapi dipenuhi kelembutan yang luar biasa. Tetap sama dengan Akagi yang dulu.

"Shoukaku- _san_ ,"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku,"

Shoukaku terkikik lagi, "Iya, sama-sama,"

Hening, tidak ada yang menyahut. Akagi menggaruk punggung lehernya, Shoukaku tersenyum sekaligus menengadah pada langit biru itu. Suara jangkrik berbunyi riang, panas pelan-pelan merambati bumi, langit lazuardi yang berawan samar-samar. Sepi sekali, tetapi Akagi menyukai suasana ini. Begitu damai dan tenang.

"Akagi- _senpai_ ,"

"Hmm?"

"Ayo, latihan bersamaku," ajak gadis itu. Akagi mengangguk, lekas ke ruang perlengkapan untuk mengambil busur dan beberapa anak panah lalu kembali lagi ke sisi Shoukaku. Akagi mengambil anak panah, memasang kuda-kuda, menempelkan anak panah pada busur, lalu menarik tali busur bersamaan dengan anak panah. Sebelum melepaskan, Akagi menghembuskan napas, butuh konsentrasi tinggi untuk mengenai target dengan tepat. Tatapan super tajam Akagi arahkan pada target, titik fokusnya sudah mencapai teratas, dan wussh! Akagi melepaskan anak panahnya.

 _'tak!'_

Yes! Terkena sasaran! Akagi menghela napas lega. Syukurlah, kemampuannya masih sama.

"Seperti biasanya _senpai_ selalu membuatku terkesima," ucap Shoukaku, Akagi mengibas-ngibaskan tangan.

"Kemampuanku masih dibawah Kaga- _san_ , belum patut dikagumi," balasnya merendah.

"Tapi, karena Akagi- _senpai_ , aku menjadi lebih semangat berlatih,"

Ugh... kata-kata tadi tidak sehat untuk hati Akagi, lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, tidak teratur. Akagi harus bisa menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya. Kalau tidak, tinggal menghitung mundur saja untuk Akagi mati. Sampai mati pun, Akagi masih tidak rela jika belum menyatakan perasaannya pada Shoukaku.

"Akagi strong, Akagi strong, Akagi strong," Akagi bergumam kecil, tidak sampai terdengar Shoukaku. Tepukan pelan pada pundah memperanjat Akagi, Shoukaku terkikik.

"Jangan melamun, Akagi- _senpai_ ,"

"Tidak kok, tidak. Nah, lanjutkan latihannya." Mereka kembali memasang kuda-kuda, kembali berlatih.

Kira-kira tiga puluh menit menarik anak panah tanpa henti, Akagi mulai berkeringat. _Hakama_ putihnya rada basah, coret _aduh itu dada roti sobeknya jadi ngejeplak_ coret _._ Tanpa penutup dada dan sarung tangan, Akagi merasa kurang aman bila memanah seperti ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, alat-alat itu tidak ada yang cocok dan pas untuk Akagi. Masa iya pakai penutup dada untuk perempuan? Kalau dulu tidak apa-apa, sekarang? Astaga.. mau taruh dimana muka Akagi di depan Shoukaku? Dipandang _kimoii_ iya kali. Sepertinya, Akagi harus minta Laksamana akan perlengkapan baru (dan khusus) untuknya.

Akagi meringis kecil, tangan kanannya mulai memerah akibat menarik anak panah. Perih. Belum seberapa, Akagi bahkan pernah merasakkan perih yang lebih dari ini. Pria tersebut mengambil anak panah, kembali menariknya, dan—

' _ctak_ '

Tali busurnya putus, menghadiahi luka sayat di pipi kanan Akagi. Ia langsung memegangi luka itu, perlahan agar tidak memberikan rasa perih. Shoukaku sontak menoleh, mendekati Akagi dengan khawatir.

"A-akagi- _senpai_?! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanyanya panik.

Akagi tersenyum, menggeleng, "Ini luka kecil, jangan khawatir. Mungkin tali ini sudah lama tidak diganti, jadinya begini deh,"

Tangan mungil Shoukaku merengkuh pipi Akagi, mengusapnya dengan hati-hati, menindih tangan Akagi yang masih menempel di situ. Bagaimana reaksi Akagi? Wajahnya merah padam, matanya sedikit membelak, ditambah hatinya yang mulai dangdutan seenak jidat.

( _Berapa detik lagi ini gue mati, gusti, Akagi gak strong ternyata)_

"Shou-shoukaku- _san_..,"

"Kenapa, _senpai_?" Tatapan lembut berisikan kekhawatiran Shoukaku lemparkan pada iris Akagi. Aduh, demi Dewa, Akagi cukup disentuh pipinya, tidak perlu tatapan seperti itu. Tatapan tanpa arti yang memanjakkan hati Akagi—

Memanjakkan apanya! Bikin sekarat iya kali!

Shoukaku mengambil tangan besar Akagi yang berada di pipi, membaliknya, memar merah yang cukup serius. Ah, sudah Shoukaku duga kalau tidak memakai sarung tangan hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Apalagi Akagi tidak mengistirahatkan tangannya setelah menarik anak panah, yang satu lepas pasti menarik yang lainnya lagi. Shoukaku menarik senyum simpul, seniornya yang satu ini tidak jauh beda dengan Kaga yang memang sangat kelewat serius kala mereka sudah berurusan manah-memanah. Sampai ada luka seperti ini pun mereka tak pedulikan.

" _Senpai_...,"

Akagi terperanjat, "I-iya, Shoukaku- _san_?"

"Luka ini," Shoukaku mengarah pandang pada pipi Akagi, "dan itu, kenapa _senpai_ selalu bilang tidak masalah kalau punya luka? Lukanya 'kan cukup serius. Kita harus ke _dock_ ,"

"Eh? tidak perlu ah. Lagipula tidak meyakitkan kok, serius,"

"Tapi luka ini harus segera diobati,"

"Tidak perlu ke _do_... _ck_ —HEEEE! JANGAN KE _DOCK!_ " Shoukaku kaget setelah Akagi meninggikan suaranya.

Akagi baru ingat. Iya, baru banget. Tidak mungkin Akagi ke _dock_ dengan wujud begini. Mungkin sampai _dock_ , banyak yang sedang melakukan 'perbaikkan', mereka akan menatap Akagi jijik, disembur dengan berbagai macam meriam dan torpedo, kemudian Akagi siap dikuburkan di pemakaman umum setempat. Itu alasan yang pertama. Kedua, Akagi tak akan malu masuk ke _dock_ saat ini. Masalahnya hanya pada gendernya. Tolong garis bawahi kata terakhir tadi. Terkecuali melihat Shoukaku di _dock_ , itu beda cerita. Dipikir-pikir lagi, andaikala Laksamana memberinya misi, sorti sana-sini, dan akhirnya terkena serangan yang cukup serius, bagaimana perbaikkan untuk Akagi? Membuat _dock_ khusus, begitu? Duh mirisnya. Berubah gender, jomblo lagi. Takdirnya Akagi kecut.

"Kalau aku dibawa ke _dock_ , aku bisa mati, Shoukaku- _san_ ,"

Shoukaku sempat membungkam sebentar, langsung mengerti apa yang Akagi maksud, "Ke ruang kesehatan bagaimana?"

Berat sih, tapi memang harus, Akagi pelan-pelan melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Shoukaku. Setelah itu, Akagi memegangi batangan hidung, berpikir. "Takut dibakar sama massa,"

"Jangan takut, _senpai_. Malah ini kesempatan bagus untuk _senpai_ menceritakan apa yang terjadi,"

"Eng.. apa mereka bisa mempercayaiku secepat itu?"

Shoukaku mengambil tangan kiri Akagi, menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Pasti! Aku akan bantu _senpai_ agar mereka percaya!"

Akagi menghela nafas. Awalnya, ia tidak berniat untuk meyakini semua gadis kapal secepat itu, sama sekali tidak ada niatan. Harusnya Akagi senang Shoukaku membantunya, datang di waktu yang sangat tepat. Tapi kenapa Akagi masih meragukan Shoukaku? Akagi menggeleng, meragukan Shoukaku sama saja dengan membuang kesempatan langka. Meragukan sang pujaan hati? Sepertinya tidak untuk Akagi.

" _Senpai_ , lukamu harus cepat diobati," ujar Shoukaku.

Lamunan Akagi buyar, buru-buru menjawab, "Eh, ah, oke."

Bukannya segera pergi ke ruang kesehatan, Shoukaku malah pergi ke ruang perlengkapan. Akagi mengernyitkan dahi, bertanya-tanya apa yang Shoukaku lakukan. Selang dua menit, Shoukaku membawa sebuah kotak dengan lambang plus merah di depannya. Akagi menyipitkan mata. Kotak P3K?

" _Dojo_ punya ini? Sejak kapan?"

Shoukaku terkikik, "Aku baru saja ingat. Seminggu yang lalu, Kaga- _senpai_ meletakkan ini di ruang perlengkapan. Katanya untuk jaga-jaga, kalau ada yang luka atau semacamnya,"

"Jadi kita tidak perlu ke ruang kesehatan?"

Shoukaku menggeleng, Akagi bersorak. Hari ini ia gagal jadi kapal pengangkut panggang saos tiram. Tidak, bercanda kok.

"Tapi," Akagi berhenti bersorak, mendengarkan Shoukaku yang berbicara, "kita tetap pergi ke tempat yang ramai, _senpai_ ,"

 _(Sial! PHP lu, beb!)_

Akagi meringis, mendesah malas. "Lalu kita akan ke mana?"

Shoukaku malah tersenyum, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Akagi tadi. Membuat si lelaki _carrier_ itu sedikit bergidik, _feeling_ nya mendadak ada sesuatu yang tidak baik nanti.

* * *

.

.

"Kedai.. Mamiya?"

Shoukaku mengangguk antusias; Akagi rasanya mau kabur.

Oke, ini gila. Kedai Mamiya? Oh, sial kau Shoukaku, Akagi kira akan bermula dari satu gadis kapal lalu ia menyebarkan berita itu. Tidak tahunya, langsung dibawa ke tempat yang ramai. Keoptimis-san yang diberikan Shoukaku tadi perlahan turun dan menurun. Akagi tertawa hambar, hanya bisa menatap papan nama kedai dengan malas.

"Ayo, Akagi - _senpai!_ " Ketika Shoukaku menarik lengannya, Akagi sengaja menahan diri. Gadis surai putih itu tersentak, "Akagi..- _senpai_?"

"Ah.. bagaimana ini? Lututku sudah lemas duluan," ujar Akagi dengan suara kecil.

Shoukaku mendengus, "Akagi- _senpai_ harus bisa. Nah, ayo." Tak lagi menariknya, ia malah mendorong punggung Akagi. Yang di dorong hanya bisa pasrah. Shoukaku menyibak kain yang seperti pintu itu dengan satu tangannya masih memegang punggung Akagi.

Di pagi jam segini pun Kedai Mamiya sudah ramai dengan para gadis kapal. Setiap meja pasti penuh akan mereka yang tengah asyik berbincang dengan gadis kapal lain, menunggu datangnya makanan pesanan. Akagi mengedarkan pandang, riuh ramainya membuat Akagi rindu akan tempat yang lima kali dua puluh empat jamnya selalu didatangi oleh Akagi sendirian. Oh Akagi, secepat itukah kau rindu pada kedai makanan Mamiya padahal baru kemarin malam kau berada di sana?

Kinugasa yang tengah makan pada meja paling dekat dengan pintu menyadari kedatangan Shoukaku. Gadis _cruiser_ itu mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat Akagi. Buru-buru Kinugasa melempar pertanyaan pada Shoukaku, "Shoukaku- _san_ , dia.. siapa?"

Suzuya berhenti melahap daging tumisnya, Ashigara tak jadi menuangkan teh pada cangkir, Kitakami tak jadi menyendokkan parfait pisangnya, Souryuu menoleh, Yuudachi gagal ke toilet, Irako berhenti melangkah dengan nampan masih di genggaman. Sebagian gadis kapal yang di sana ditarik atensinya hanya sekadar melihat Shoukaku dan Akagi berdiri di ambang pintu. Pertanyaan Kinugasa lah yang sukses membuat para gadis kapal berhenti dari aktivitasnya.

Akagi sudah gak tahu kabar jantungnyanya gimana, berhenti tiba-tiba bisa kali. Banyak pasang mata mengarah padanya, memberi tatapan bertanya-tanya. Akagi kicep, Shoukaku malah tersenyum lebar, "Orang ini—"

Mendadak semua orang mengerubungi mereka. Akagi dan Shoukaku terkesiap.

"Dia siapa, Shoukaku- _san_? Pacarmu?"

 _(Amin gusti kalau Shoukaku-san pacar gue)_

"Atau teman Laksamana?"

 _(.. bisa jadi sih temen)_

"Warga sipil, hmm?"

 _(Emang gue kelihatan seperti warga sipil ya?)_

"Homoannya Laksamana?"

 _(... Najis)_

"Mungkin jasa penghulu,"

 _(Siapa yang mau nikahan, mbak_?! _Muka ganteng tapi profesi penghulu nanti keliatan jomblonya tahu!)_

"Tukang kerupuk keliling? Tapi kok gantengnya garing,"

 _(Ha! Tukang kerupuk! Gila! Muka gue gak segaring kerupuk, ya)_

"Bukan, tukang roti pasti,"

 _(Lu liat 'kan gue gak bawa roti? Ngaco ah)_

"Tukang tambal ban kali,"

 _(Ngaco lu semua! Ngaco, sumpah!)_

Yang lain menerka-nerka, Akagi malah berteriak, "Sudah, sudah, stop! Kalian ini apa-apaan sih!"

Seketika ocehan mereka semua berhenti begitu saja, hening. Shoukaku masih mempertahankan senyumnya, "Orang ini Akagi- _senpai_ , kapal _carrier_ Divisi Satu."

Senyap. Mendadak sepi. Bukan sebagian lagi, melainkan satu kedai itu menatap Akagi tak percaya. Dari mereka semua belum ada yang berani buka suara atau berkomentar. Maklum, syok mereka. Kinugasa cengo, Suzuya mangap dan Irako hampir menjatuhkan nampan. Sisanya bermimik gado-gado; tak percaya, syok. Ashigara tertawa tiba-tiba, diikuti semua gadis kapal di situ kecuali Akagi dan Shoukaku yang kebingungan. _Lho kok ini malah ketawa? Lucu dimananya coba?_

"April Mop sudah lewat, leluconnya jadi konyol ah," komentar Ashigara setengah tertawa.

"Akagi- _san_ tidak mungkin lah. Mustahil terjadi itu," timpal Suzuya.

"Andai kata benar terjadi, aku akan mentraktir orang ini semua makanan dalam menu di Kedai Mamiya," lanjut Hiryuu sembari mengibas-ngibaskan lembaran-lembaran uang bernominal lumayan besar.

Akagi tersenyum licik. Oh, jadi mau traktir nih kalau memang benar? Oke leh ugha, leh ugha. Akagi siap membuktikan. Shoukaku memandang Akagi agak takut karena Akagi seperti sedang di dunia lain, memikirkan suatu rencana licik. Gadis itu tidak ingat memberikan kepercayaan dan dorongan semacam ini.

Darimanakah asalnya?

Ah, Shoukaku tahu sekarang. Makanan. Sudah pasti makanan. Karena tidak mau ikut-ikutan bisikkan setan, Shoukaku menggeser tubuhnya dua langkah ke samping.

"Wah, tidak ada yang percaya nih?" Akagi menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, "baiklah. Kubuktikan ya,"

Akagi berdehem, "Ashigara- _san_ ," yang disahut memandang lurus Akagi, "pernah kerpegok olehku ngejomblo di dermaga sambil nyanyi-nyanyi lagunya _teitoku_ yang baper-baper. Salah satunya... 'Mantan Terindah'. Boro-boro punya mantan ya, pacaran aja belum pernah,"

Urat-urat mulai keluar di dahi Ashigara, muncul siku-siku banyak di mukanya. Yang lain ber-hoo-ria, memaklumi Ashigara yang kebelet nikah dengan _teitoku_.

"Suzuya- _san_ ," Suzuya terperanjat, " _teitoku_ cerita sama aku, katanya Suzuya pernah ketiduran di kantornya. Terus ngelindur gitu, ngigo-ngigo gak jelas. Kau tahu bagian yang terbaiknya apa? Suzuya- _san_ menampar _teitoku_ bolak-balik lalu mengatakkan," Akagi menjeda, mengambil pose, "SUZUYA IS THE BEST CRUISER EVAAAH!"

 _kretek! kretek!_

Suzuya meremas tangannya begitu kuat. Shoukaku yang mendengar bergidik ngeri. Kinugasa ngakak di tempat. Alhasil kena ciprat air kobokkan dari Suzuya.

"Lalu, Hiryuu—"

"Oi oi! Tunggu! Nih, terserah kau mau pesan apa, kubayarin," Sebelum disemprot aib, Hiryuu menyerah duluan. Akagi tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Shoukaku geleng-geleng. Para gadis kapal ngangguk-ngangguk percaya bahwa lelaki ber _hakama_ itu merupakan Akagi. Jelas-jelas itu Akagi. Karena Akagi nyebelin membuat teman-temannya stress bukan kepalang, minta ditamparin. Di lain sisi Akagi tertawa terbahak-bahak, tidak salah pakai aib biar percaya. Untung saja Akagi menyimpan banyak sekali aib teman-teman seperjuangannya, mulai dari A sampai Z, ada semua. Dapat darimana aibnya masih Akagi rahasiakan.

Oke, Akagi teman yang berengsek.

"Permisi kawan-kawan," suara Ashigara dan Suzuya menginterupsi.

"Kami ingin mengurus si bajingan ini," ucap Suzuya sambil tersenyum. Bukan senyum lembut, tetapi senyum iblis.

"Sebelum kutenggelamkan, akan kusiksa habis-habisan si berengsek ini. Kami akan menjadikkannya _carrier_ bakar dengan kecap pedas-manis," seling Ashigara yang matanya benar-benar tajam mengarah pada mata Akagi. Ugh.. tajamn sekali sampai Akagi harus tutup-buka mata.

Kacau. Harusnya tidak begini. Shoukaku memijat pelipisnya. Padahal sudah terbayang bagaimana Akagi akan menjelaskan pada yang terjadi pada mereka. Bagaimana _senpai_ nya itu memberitahukannya dengan cara yang _manly_ , penuh keyakinan. Dan semua orang akan percaya pada Akagi sehingga lelaki ini pun akan menangis terharu. Selesai. Bukan seperti ini, dimana Akagi membahayakan nyawanya sendiri demi meyakini mereka. Aduh, Akagi- _senpai_ , tolonglah jangan bertindak sembrono seperti itu. Juniormu yang sedari tadi menemanimu menjadi khawatir.

Sedang Akagi meneguk ludah, paniknya luar biasa. Bagaimana ia harus keluar dari situasi ini? Ashigara dan Suzuya terkenal ganasnya sampai seantero pangkalan, mampu menenggelamkan _abbysal_ dalam sekali tembakkan. Itu _abbysal_ , gimana Akagi? Disentil juga tenggelam. Tidak, Akagi tidak selemah itu. Seluruh gadis kapal sudah mengakui bahwa Akagi adalah _carrier_ yang kuat, walau tak sekuat Kaga dan Taihou. Tapi tetap saja kedua gadis kapal yang dipenuhi aura kegelapan di depannya membuatnya ingin sekali pulang, cuci tangan cuci kaki lalu selimutan. Ah sial, apa yang harus Akagi perbuat?

"Suasananya menyeramkan sekali, ada apa ini?"

Laksamana beserta Ooyodo di belakang Akagi, menatap mereka semua bertanya-tanya. Tidak ada yang menjawab, maka laksamana mendekati Akagi. "Akagi? Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini—sejak kapan kau mendapatkan luka di wajahmu?"

Akagi menyentuh pipinya, "Tidak apa-apa, tadi ada kecelakaan kecil di _dojo_ ,"

Laksamana mengangguk, kembali mengedarkan pandang. Terutama pada dua serigala ganas yang masih dengan aura gelapnya, laksamana mendengus. "Ashigara, Suzuya, kenapa kalian seram sekali?" Yang ditanya hanya diam saja dan membuang muka, laksamana menghela nafas. Shoukaku akhirnya mendekati laksamana, " _Teitoku,_ Akagi- _senpai_ serta Ashigara dan Suzuya tengah bertengkar,"

"Perihal?"

"... tentang perubahan Akagi- _senpai_ ,"

Laksamana tepuk dahi. Pemimpin pangkalan itu pun sudah tahu sebelum dijelaskan lebih lanjut. Akagi suka cari masalah, temperamen Ashigara tinggi dan Suzuya yang mudah terpancing. Haduh.. laksamana makin pening kepalanya. Sebenarnya laksamana pergi ke Kedai Mamiya untuk meringankan pusingnya dengan berbagai jenis makanan, bahkan ia meminta Ooyodo untuk menamani. Sampai di kedai, langsung disuguhi masalah lagi. Demi Dewa, laksamana sudah lelah.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar lagi. Seperti anak kecil saja kalian ini," ujar laksamana selagi mendudukkan diri di bangku kosong depan Kinugasa, sedangkan Ooyodo di sebelah laksamana. Yang dimarahi diam dan menundukkan kepala. Yang lain masih belum bergeming, maka laksamana berkata, "Kalian sudah tahu lelaki ini Akagi?"

Mereka mengangguk, sebagian menjawab 'ya'. Laksamana menghela nafas lega. "Yang penting kalian sudah tahu dan percaya dulu bahwa dia Akagi. Penjelasannya nanti saja ya, besok mungkin baru kuberi tahu. Atau langsung saja tanya kepada orangnya,"

Hatinya Akagi ngedugem ria sebab laksamana selalu datang di saat yang tepat, membantunya keluar dari masalah. Akagi senang tidak dijadikan _carrier_ bakar oleh Suzuya dan Ashigara. Si dua serigala mencak-mencak dalam hati, ngedumal kecil. Mereka, para gadis kapal yang lain, memilih untuk kembali ke aktivitasnya. Membicarakan topik terpanas baru ini, si Akagi. Karena capek, Suzuya dan Ashigara sama-sama kembali ke meja masing-masing. Akagi menoleh ke Shoukaku, menatapnya berbinar-binar seolah Shoukaku merupakan hadiah terindah yang diberikan Tuhan.

Shoukaku menghampiri Akagi, " _Senpai_ , kau berhasil! Sudah kubilang bukan untuk tidak takut?"

Akagi terkekeh dilanjut mengangguk, "Aku berterima kasih lagi. Tanpamu, mungkin aku akan hanya meringkuk di _dojo_ seharian,"

"Akagi- _senpai_ berlebihan, aku tidak membantu apa-apa lho,"

Lelaki itu mengibaskan tangannya, "Kau itu sangat membantuku. Sangat. Jadi jangan berkata seperti itu,"

"Terserah _senpai_ deh," Keduanya tertawa kecil agar tidak menggangu mereka yang berada di kedai.

Sebuah tepukkan pada bahu memaksa Akagi harus membalikkan tubuh, menghadap laksamana. _Carrier_ tersebut mengerjapkan mata, "Ada apa, _teitoku_?"

Laksamana merogoh saku celana, mencari-cari sesuatu yang Akagi tidak ketahui. Beberapa detik setelahnya, laksamana mengeluarkan sebuah amplop. Akagi menekuk dahi dan menyipitkan mata begitu laksamana mengulurkan amplop tersebut.

"Ini ambil," kata laksamana, "sejumlah uang untuk membeli beberapa pasang pakaian biasa dan _hakama_ , serta—ehem! Pakaian dalam. Juga perlengkapan memanahmu yang tidak ada. Kalau ada kembaliannya buatmu saja,"

Akagi terharu. Sumpah demi apapun, laksamana sangat baik sekali. Sebetulnya Akagi yakin bahwa saat ini keuangan laksamana menipis, bias dibilang gajian belum turun dari pemerintah perihal sekarang tengah bulan. Tapi demi Akagi, laksamana rela memberikan uangnya untuk keperluan Akagi saat ini. Akagi berjanji bahwa setelah ia selesai dari masalah perubahan ini, dia akan mengembalikkan uang yang baru saja diberikan laksamana. Entah dengan kerja sambilan atau ngamen di laut, tidak masalah.

"Terima kasih banyak, _teitoku_. Aku jadi tidak enak padamu,"

Si laksamana tertawa renyah, "Untuk kapal-kapalku, apapun akan kulakukan, kawan,"

Akagi tersenyum, "Dasar kau, _teitoku_."

Laksamana menepuk pundaknya lagi, berbalik dan kembali duduk di sebelah Ooyodo. Akagi memandang amplop tersebut senang, luar biasa bahkan. Jadi, apakah ia harus berbelanja besok? Ditemani Kaga? Baiklah, Akagi akan bilang nanti pada gadis itu.

" _Senpai_ ," panggil Shoukaku.

"Ya?"

"Mau berbelanja 'kan?"

"I..ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Boleh aku ikut menemani?"

Hatinya Akagi mendadak konser, campur sari; dangdut dan music pop. Pikirannya untuk mengajak Kaga tadi pun langsung ludes dan kini tergantikan sebuah pertanyaan—terlihat seperti ijin menemani dari Shoukaku. Rona-rona merah terselip di wajah Akagi. Lelaki itu mendongak, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Akagi mengintip Shoukaku yang berekspresi berharap.

 _(Tobat, gusti! Tobat! Hatiku lelah!)_

"Ba-baiklah, kau boleh ikut,"

Shoukaku tersenyum riang, senang. Menemani Akagi berbelanja pasti mengasyikan kiranya. "Kita jadi seperti kencan ya, _senpai_?"

 _Hah? Kencan?_

 _(Kencan? Kencan? …. Kencan? EH GILA KALI!"_

Kepala Akagi ngebul, tiba-tiba jatuh tersungkur. Akagi pingsan.

" _SENPAAI!"_ Dan Shoukaku berteriak panik.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N :** Kemungkinan chapter 3 bakal lama update. Saya kudu belajar demi lulus dan naik ke jenjang sekolah lebih tinggi /alah/ Bisa saja dua minggu kemudian baru diupdate, atau sebulan? Entahlah, nanti saja kita lihat. Chapter ini.. agak nganu sih menurut saya-ah sudahlah.

Kesan, saran dan pesan sangat Reyfon nantikan untuk kelanjutan fiksi ini

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


End file.
